Making Rain While I Cry Part 2: Divisions
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When a vicious attack claims the life of a Grand Councilor and beloved Kuchiki elder, noble leaders are quick to blame the introduction of 'outsiders' for the atrocity. Amidst the chaos, a rebel group targets Ichigo and Minori for abduction and imprisonment in a secret facility, also capturing Tetsuya and a pregnant Byakuya...yaoi, mpreg...Ichigo/Minori, Byakuya/Tetsuya


**Making Rain While I Cry Part 2: Divisions**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A request by Starliex for a story focused on Ichigo and the OC Minori from _Making Rain While I Cry Part 1: Deadly Secrets_. In part one, Byakuya was arranged to marry Minori (a breeder male like Tetsuya and an accomplished healer), although Byakuya was secretly involved with his cousin, the beautiful, half-blood, Tetsuya. Having helped Byakuya and Tetsuya to earn acceptance, Minori is now married to Ichigo and bearing the Shiba heir. When a vicious attack claims the life of a Grand Councilor and beloved Kuchiki elder, noble leaders are quick to blame the introduction of 'outsiders' for the atrocity. Amidst the chaos, a rebel group targets Ichigo and Minori for abduction and imprisonment in a secret facility. Swept up in the abduction, Tetsuya and a pregnant Byakuya struggle to rescue their friends and escape.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Cracked Foundation**

"Minori-sama," Miki said, bowing respectfully in front of his master's comely raven-haired husband, who stood, barefoot and dressed in a light yukata in the bedroom he shared with Ichigo, "Tetsuya-sama has arrived. He is waiting for you in the gardens, sir."

Minori's pretty jade colored eyes brightened and he ran his fingers through the misbehaving strands of his hair.

"Great," he replied happily, "Make him comfortable and serve him some tea. Inform him that I will be there shortly. I just want to change out of this."

"Do you want me to help you?" Miki asked.

"No," Minori laughed, "thank you. I can manage."

He wrangled his clothing around the large bump on his abdomen, laughing as Miki stepped in to help him tie the sash at his waist.

"I guess I did need some help," he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine, Minori-sama. I'm glad to assist you," Miki answered.

He bowed briefly and flash stepped out of the room. Minori ran a brush through his hair and took a final look in the mirror, then headed out of the main house and into the Shiba home gardens, where he found Tetsuya sitting at a table in the gazebo, watching while Miki poured their tea and set out snacks. Tetsuya looked up and smiled, coming to his feet to meet the Shiba heir's husband.

"Minori-sama…erm…Minori- _san_ ," Tetsuya said, blushing as the two embraced, "You look wonderful!"

"I can't even tell you how happy I am," Minori sighed, joining Tetsuya at the table and starting immediately into the snacks, "Ichigo is such an energetic person. He's been showing me all around the living world. I wasn't able to try everything yet, because I am still like this, but I am going to go bowling, club dancing and mountain climbing with him, just as soon as I'm up to it."

"It does sound like he's keeping you busy."

"He's very kind," Minori continued, taking on a more pensive look, "He knows that it was hard for me being kicked out of my family…and I still have nightmares about having to kill my father. My mother still can't speak to me, she is so grieved. My brothers don't even acknowledge me."

"I am sorry," Tetsuya said sincerely, touching his friend's hand lightly, "I know how difficult that must be. I am glad that Ichigo-san is there for you."

"What about you?" Minori asked, brightening again, "I heard from Ichigo that you got Byakuya pregnant! Is that true? The other clans were all in an uproar!"

"It's true," Tetsuya admitted, his blush deepening, "We didn't exactly mean for it to happen. But Byakuya rather impetuously decided he wanted us to…I mean, for me to…ah…"

"I know," Minori laughed, "But you didn't use a protection charm?"

"I told him it was reckless. But he insisted that he wanted us to alternate roles sometimes and he especially didn't want to take a chance of impregnating me when I am not supposed to have any more children."

"That would be dangerous for you."

"We didn't have a charm and it was a beautiful night. We were out for a naked swim. He just…enchanted me and I couldn't help wanting to do anything he asked. So, I did. And the other day, he began to have symptoms. It was quickly confirmed, and Byakuya immediately informed the elders that another child was on the way, and that, given my difficulty carrying my previous children, he was carrying the baby this time."

"From the sound of things, I gather they didn't take it so well."

"Actually, I think they did restrain themselves, although I thought a few of them would burst, working so hard at holding themselves back."

"They deserve the stress," Minori said, shaking his head, "Some of them are really horrible. But, given what they put you through in the prison and in the recent past, you know that very well, I think."

"I do," Tetsuya said somberly, "and that is why Byakuya and I are being careful to watch out for each other."

"Who's watching out for him in the Noble's General Council meeting today? I'm surprised it's not you, given everything."

"I am keeping a low profile with the Noble's General Council," Tetsuya explained, "Byakuya says that it's better to keep the 'stirring up' in the family and to take a more reserved pose with the other clans. Torio and Akio are guarding Byakuya today and Koji is tailing me, although with Arashi watching, it's not really necessary."

"I agree," Minori said, looking around, "Koji, come out and join us for tea!"

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya asked in a flustered tone, "Minori-san!

"You too, Miki!" Minori laughed, "Come and have tea with us!"

"B-but…"

"Don't you want them to have tea with us, Tetsuya?" Minori teased, "Or are you too stuffy now that you married your leader?"

"No!" Tetsuya giggled, "Of course not. We just come from…"

"A stuffier clan. I know," Minori snickered, "But the Shiba clan is known for being eccentric. We can get away with this. Come now, Koji, Miki!"

The two attendants exchanged glances across the gardens, then slipped out from their places of concealment and joined their masters at the table. Minori poured their tea, while the two chose several snacks from the trays and began to eat.

"Now, this is better," Minori said, smiling widely.

Arashi peeked out from behind a nearby bush, nickering longingly as he spotted the cup of sugar cubes.

"Stay over there," Tetsuya chided him, "You haven't got very good manners. Remember what happened at the wedding reception?"

Minori choked on his tea, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You invaded the champagne punch and made a spectacle of yourself, didn't you?" Tetsuya continued.

The black horse's head bowed and he made a low sound of submission and turned away.

"Oh," Minori said, frowning, "I think you hurt his feelings, Tetsuya. I'm sure he didn't know what was in that punch. It was a simple mistake…"

"That would never have happened if he had just behaved himself," Tetsuya pointed out.

Minori caught Arashi's sad gaze and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Look who's talking about misbehaving and causing trouble!" he laughed.

Tetsuya couldn't hold back a little laugh in response.

"Okay, Arashi," he said, more gently, "You may come over, but you behave yourself!"

The stallion lifted his head and tossed it several times as he moved closer to the table.

"Psst, here!" Minori said, feeding him a sugar cube, "Shh!"

"You shouldn't spoil him like that," Tetsuya said, frowning, "He'll just keep misbehaving."

"Who wants to have to follow the rules all of the time?" Minori huffed softly, "I followed the rules for most of my life and it ended up with my father disgracing me. If not for Ichigo…my life would have probably ended. My father wanted to force me to return to the family, so that he could give me a death sentence. I think we should try to follow the rules that make sense and refuse to follow the ones that don't."

"Ichigo has made an impression on you," Tetsuya said, smiling affectionately.

"Yes," Minori agreed, "he really has."

The two made sounds of surprise as Arashi's head dipped suddenly and he stole a sugar cube from the cup, knocking the cup over in the process.

"Arashi!" Tetsuya snapped, "Manners!"

The stallion snorted, then he nuzzled Minori's cheek.

"I think someone else is learning how to work the system for his benefit, too!" Tetsuya sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Byakuya, wait up!" Ichigo called, following the Kuchiki leader down the steps outside the huge, white council meeting building, "We're going the same direction. Why don't we go together? Besides, Tetsuya'll probably still be over at my place, visiting Minori. You should come over and have something to eat. You've gotta be hungry, right? We can grab a bite of something and take a walk after."

Byakuya paused to consider his offer.

"I suppose it is better for the baby if I eat something. I do feel hungry," he admitted, looking up as a lovely paint stallion emerged from the nearby trees and trotted towards him.

"The kid's not gonna feed himself, yet, right?" Ichigo said, good-naturedly.

Byakuya gave him a stern look, then mounted the horse. He hesitated, then extended a hand in Ichigo's direction and helped him onto the horse's back.

"What?" the Shiba heir asked, tightening his legs to hold on as the horse began walking, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hmm, not exactly. It is just that Tetsuya and I do not want a lot of attention drawn to the fact that I am carrying his child this time. First of all, Tetsuya is sensitive about the issue, and secondly, there is a lot of disagreement about how to look at such a thing. You remember how much disagreement there was over me taking Tetsuya as my clan wife, even though he clearly is my soul bonded?"

"I remember," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck, "How could I forget? Those guys almost killed Tetsuya, and Minori's father even took a shot at you. He's dead and Orochi and his father are in your house prison. But…"

"But the sentiment that drove them lives on in many people's minds. And these are people given a lot of power and status in our society. Tetsuya and I…and you and Minori as well, must conduct ourselves carefully to avoid provoking that intolerance that still exists in the noble clans."

"Yeah," Ichigo said uneasily, "I guess that makes sense. Especially with our babies on the way and you with two at home already, we don't want there to be trouble. I'll try not to stir things up…although, you know, you're kind of cute with that little bump on your belly."

Byakuya scowled.

"It is barely noticeable," he said shortly, "and for propriety, I am required to wear clothing meant to deemphasize it."

He looked down at his belly for a moment, then back over his shoulder at Ichigo's slightly smirking face.

"Do you think it shows that much?" he asked.

"No, I was teasing you," chuckled the Shiba heir, "It's barely noticeable, like you said. I just notice because of Minori being pregnant. I know what to look for."

"You are ridiculous and you are a troublemaker," Byakuya said dryly.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo agreed, losing his smirk, "I am. But, I'm also looking out for you and Tetsuya. You know that too, right?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded briefly.

"I know. Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem. You two deserve to be happy."

Byakuya gave him a warmer look.

"So do you and Minori."

Ichigo smiled and gave a little laugh as Byakuya guided the paint stallion into the entry to the Shiba estate.

"What is so amusing to you?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking it was kinda funny to think that you were engaged to the guy I'm married to and I was kind of dating Tetsuya before."

Byakuya gave him a derisive look.

"You probably should not talk about things like that while I am…like this. I get agitated more easily, especially thinking about anyone else kissing my husband."

"He wasn't your husband then," Ichigo pointed out, "You were engaged to Minori at the time."

"Thank you for reminding me," Byakuya said dryly, "Could we, perhaps, stop with the reminiscence? I am tired, hungry and not enjoying having you baiting me."

"Sorry," Ichigo snickered, "You're just funny when you get a little pissed off."

"You probably should try not to agitate me," Byakuya warned him, "Senbonzakura has been getting a little impulsive since I was impregnated."

"Really? You don't say," Ichigo teased him, sliding down off of the horse as he stopped in the Shiba estate courtyard.

He reached out a hand, tilting his head and giving Byakuya a placating look as the Kuchiki leader scowled at him.

"C'mon. I was just kidding. Let's get some food, okay? I hear your stomach growling from here. Or are you just growling cause you're mad at me?"

"Ichigo…"

"All right. All right," Ichigo laughed, "Sorry."

The two men proceeded through the courtyard and out into the cool gardens, where they found Tetsuya and Minori enjoying tea and snacks along with their attendants in a large gazebo. Koji and Miki shifted uncomfortably as they spotted Byakuya, but the Kuchiki leader only greeted them cordially and sat down at Tetsuya's side, offering his blushing husband a chaste kiss. Ichigo met Minori with a more emphatic exchange, which Byakuya tried patently to ignore.

"How did the council meeting go?" Tetsuya asked, blushing a little at their friends' enthusiastic kissing.

"It went acceptably well," Byakuya answered, digging into his food with an unusual lack of attention to appearances, "I believe we were successful in achieving what we wanted without stirring up too much contention…although, we will still want to be careful in our actions in public. Acceptance for our unions is growing, but it needs to be nurtured carefully, so that we do not incite too much tension."

"I understand," Tetsuya said sincerely.

"I don't," Ichigo said, matter-of-factly, "There's no excuse for how some of those guys act. We may disagree on things, but it doesn't give them the right to look down on us."

"The problem is that they have been allowed, even encouraged to do so for many years," Byakuya explained, "And now, reining in that wrong behavior takes time and careful action, so that we can avoid violence."

"Like what happened when you and Tetsuya wanted to be together," Ichigo acknowledged, "That was really scary."

"It was," Minori agreed, "But it was also how we met and fell in love, Ichigo. I can't be too sorry for that."

"Me either," Ichigo said more cheerfully, kissing Minori and squeezing his hand.

The six men chatted more casually as they finished their tea, then Miki and Koji excused themselves and cleared away the used dishes, while the others headed deeper into the gardens, following a long, winding path.

"Are you feeling better now than this morning?" Tetsuya asked Byakuya, "You still look a little pale. Would you like an infusion?"

"I will probably need on a little later," Byakuya replied, nuzzling his husband's soft cheek, "but right now, I just want to walk with you. This is pleasant."

"Much more relaxing than being in that stupid council meeting all morning," Ichigo added.

"It's too bad that you have to meet with our own elders later today," Minori chuckled.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Ichigo groaned, "I know I have to set a good example and all of that, but really, I just wanna have a life here too. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sometimes it is," Byakuya sighed, "But, I do sympathize with you, especially, coming, as you do, from a more free-spirited background."

"Huh, I think even with your more stuffy background, you want the same thing I do. You just can't always say it out loud. I sympathize with you about that."

"That is…a very kind thing to say," Byakuya said, meeting Ichigo's eyes more warmly.

His eyes darkened at the slightly smug look that Ichigo's face took on at his words.

"Or maybe it is just the overabundance of hormones affecting me," he added dryly.

"Hey!"

The four were interrupted suddenly by the arrival of a hell butterfly. They stared in dismay at the message it yielded.

 _To all leaders and clan heirs: There is an emergency meeting, convening in themain meeting chamber of the Noble's General Council. Further details will be discussed in session. Please proceed to the hall of the Noble's General Council immediately!_

"That's not good," Ichigo said worriedly.

Byakuya gave Tetsuya a look of warning.

"Stay here with Minori and keep your attendants close. I do not know what this is, but you need to be cautious."

"I will," Tetsuya promised, "Please stay close to Ichigo, I don't mean to overtstep, but…"

"I understand," Byakuya assured him, "I will be careful."

Byakuya and Ichigo started to leave, but paused again as a hell butterfly arrived for the Kuchiki leader.

 _Byakuya_ , one of the lady elder's voices said in a slightly muffled sounding tone, _we need you to come at once to the Grand Councilor's office. Grand Councilor Nori has been killed!_


End file.
